Flame
by Seth Child Star
Summary: Ron. The Keeper of the Flame. When he meets others like him,Protecters of the Elements,all Hell Breaks loose. Litterally. R&R. Flames Accepted(tee hee,get it,flames,Flame?). I edited the rating for future scenes.
1. Discovered

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own X-men. I don't own squat and don't know why,but I don't.

Summery:Ron is the one who can tame fire. He is the keeper of the Flame. And now he and a few new and old friend must become the Protecters of the elements.

Ron Weasly was an ordinary wizard. Or so his family thought. In secret,he would wake up during the middle of the night in his own room,and light a small fire in his hand. He would make the flames dance around,and a little dragon and phenix would always come and play with him. But no matter what,weather he was in school,at home,or anywhere,he would wake up and play with his friends. Then,during the summer between 5th and 6th year,he would light a tiny fire in his hand with his mind. And on one certin night,he would have an adventure. It started when he awoke during his ussuall time,but tonight he heard the voices of his family,as well as his two best friends, talking. About him. He thought it was a dream,becuase when he looked at Harry's bed,his friend was fast asleep. The phenix and dragon,which he named Lewa and Seeth, had not yet arrived. He lit the fire in his hand,and started down the stairs. When he got to the bottem,he saw no one was there. Taking a few steps foreward,he saw something that shocked him completely. He saw a bot,about his age,laying on the ground,speaking in different voices. The voices he was speaking in where his parents',his brothers',his sister's,and his friends'. He screamed. And all at once,he heard people running down stairs. The residents of the house all scrambled to the bottem of the stairs,and he heard what sounded like gasps,and thought maybe they think he had hurt the boy. He turned around and opened his mouth to say something,and then relized they weren't stareing at the boy. They were stareing at his hand and the flame he still held in it...


	2. Haku Awakens

K,sorry that this is like,3 months late,but I had trouble on which shows I was gonna use. If you haven't seen Spririted Away,Lilo meets Stitch, and/or X-men or X2,this chappy and others that follow may leave you a little confused. Oh,and three more things:

1.

Sirus is still alive

2.:

They're at Grimuald Place

3:

The Keepers are all 16,and Haku(see story below...after you read this...thing...) will explain it in his...explanation.

But that's about as much as I'll say,other than I hope you like this chapter,and that I said any chap. other than 1 will be in script format,but it's hard to write scripts. Trust me,I've been there.

!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!

It had been a few hours since Ron and the others had found the boy,Haku,in the living room. Ron had explained all about the power he had,and about Seeth and Lewa. Haku,who Ron had lent some of his clothes to and Mrs.Weasly had fed Haku,Ron,and the others a big breakfast,was explaining the base of Ron's powers.

"You,Ron,are a Keeper. The Keeper of the Flame,to be exact. There are four in all. and were all born on the same day._ At the exact same time._ The Elements are Fire,of course,but also Water,Earth,and Air. But..."Haku hesitated to say the thing that was pluaging him. And they needed to know,or they wouldn't be prepared. "But what?" Ron asked,confused.

"There _was _another Keeper." Haku began to explain the rest. "And he _was _good. But not any more. His element was...Harvest. He could harvest solar and lunar energy,and use the stolen energy as powerful blasts. He was the first to know about his destiny,but when I wnet to him,he had already turned. I was his prisoner for 5 years in the Spirit World,my home. Then I escaped. Unfortunetly,he cast a spell,and a dangerouse one at that. He had a second form,but not the others. He made it so that all five hade a creature or animal form. Water has a Mer-form,but it allows them to walk and breathe like we do,but can breathe underwater,too. Earth has a Lycan,or were-wolf,form,but it's also dangerous. Wind has a Falcon. But you,Ron,Fire,has a mix that has yet to be unlocked in the other three,but has already been unlocked in Fire and Harvest."

Hermione,who had been listening intently,thought for a minute. Suddenly,Sirus(see note above,and the entire group of anti-Voldermorters,'cept Harry's parents,are there,as well,and listening,too.) said"Wait a sec,go back. You said something about this...Lycan form being dangerous. How much? Can the Earth Element Destined control it?"

This qeary starteld everyone,except Hemione,Ron,and Haku. "Oh,I remember reading about this in a book when We had homework in History of Magic in the middle of last year's first term! We had to write about it,remember,Harry?"Hermione said suddenly. She said it relly fast. Everyone understood her,though. Harry nodded. "It said that five chosen would be destined to fight for the world,the fith to be evil! I can't belive I forgot it!, It said that 1,000 years ago,A great man of many powers took a bride whose children were to be born at the same time in other women,but his wife was killed. He cast a spell so that they would be born 1,00 years later!"

Everyone looked at eachother for a few seconds,and suddenly they heard a noise.

!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#

Sorry about the cliffy yet agin,but I need a few more hours time to think. Tell my whatcha think!


End file.
